


Dissonance

by montygreen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montygreen/pseuds/montygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy have played with each other since they were in diapers. That is, until Clarke's mom got a new job and their family moved to Virginia. But after the death of Aurora Blake, Octavia and Bellamy have no choice but to uproot their entire lives and move to the east coast to live with the Griffins. Modern Bellarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The stones we cast in our youth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is a modern AU Bellarke story! It starts out slow, and in their childhood, but soon we'll get to them when they're older. I modified the age gaps a little, Octavia is a year younger than Clarke, and Clarke is three years younger than Bellamy, but she skipped a grade of school, because she's amazing. Thank you!

Abby Griffin sipped her coffee at the counter, swallowing a few aspirins for good measure. Surveying the messy living room, littered with various children's toys and trinkets, she got up and walked toward the stairs, making sure to dodge a particularly vicious-looking Lego.

"Clarke Eliza Griffin, get down here and clean up this mess before your father gets home!"

To her surprise, instead of a girl of eight with curly blond hair, a slightly smaller girl with with long black hair peeked out from behind the corner.

"Octavia!" Abby exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Before Octavia could answer, a cocky-looking eleven-year-old boy joined her on the stair landing.

"My mom had to go run somewhere, said it was an emergency." Bellamy replied. "I think you were doing laundry or something."

Abby wasn't surprised. Being a single mother meant Aurora had to leave her children with the Griffins a lot.

"Alright. Well, play nice. Bellamy, you can go use my laptop if you'd like."

"Sweet!" He slid down the banister with excitement, taking the laptop from the counter and carrying it back upstairs. "Thanks, Mrs. Griffin!" he called from what Abby assumed was the playroom. Octavia, who was still standing at the top of the stairs, paused for a second, then ran down to join Abby.

"Mrs. Griffin, can I stay with you?" The seven-year-old asked.

"Why, honey? Wouldn't you rather play with Clarke and Bellamy?" Abby asked.

"They fight too much, and I don't like it."

"They do?"

Octavia nodded sadly. Just as Abby was about to comfort her, the shouting began.

"No! I don't want to watch Finding Nemo, for the hundredth time!" Bellamy's voice.

"It's a great movie, and the fishes are cute!" Clarke's voice fought back.

"I don't care how cute it is! There are no cool explosions in Nemo!"

"Yes there are! When the sharks attack Nemo, there are those bombs--"

"Cool explosions, Clarke. Not lame ones."

"Those are not lame!"

"They're almost as lame as you!"

"MOM!" Clarke whined.

Abby sighed tiredly before making the 20 step trek to the playing room. Reaching the entrance, Abby smiled at the unsurprising view that greeted her eyes. Bellamy and Clarke sat on opposite sides of the room, pouting at each other. 

“Mom, can you make Bellamy leave? He’s bullying me.” 

Abby stifled a laugh. “Is he, now?” She asked with a smile.

“No, I’m not!” Bellamy countered. “Mrs. Griffin, I don’t want to hang out with little kids! I want to play with the grown ups.”

Abby closed her eyes to prevent the oncoming headache. This was obviously something Bellamy had thought about, and she was not in the mood to handle a temper tantrum.

“Clarke, how about you and Octavia come eat a snack downstairs? Bellamy, would you like to help me make dinner?”

Bellamy smiled and sprung out of his self-designated time out spot. “Of course, Mrs. Griffin!”

Clarke too got up, with less enthusiasm. “When is Dad getting home?”

Abby sighed before answering her daughter's question for the third time in the afternoon. Clarke made it no secret that Jake was her favorite parent. Looking at her watch, Abby answered, “In about an hour, sweetie.” With that, Clarke bounded down the stairs, shouting at Bellamy to wait up.

This was going to be a long afternoon.


	2. I could be someone if I tried enough

"Okay. Clarke, move to the right a little. Okay, a little back to your left."

Bellamy rolled his eyes. This was stupid. He honestly couldn't care less that it's Clarke's first day of middle school. Why did he even have to be in the pictures? He could see Atom and Diggs at the bus stop waiting for him.

"Mom, can I go be with my friends? You know, the ones who are actually my age?"

Aurora lowered the camera from her face. "Bellamy, this is a very important day for Clarke. I think you can manage to stand still for two more minutes."

"Why do you want to go?" Clarke taunted. "Embarrassed of me? I'm sure it would ruin your reputation to be seen with a lowly sixth grader."

Bellamy groaned in frustration. "You see, Mom? She doesn't even want me here!"

"Be that as it may, I promised Abby that you would make sure Clarke makes it safely to the bus, so you need to help her."

"Whatever." With a roll of his eyes, Bellamy began to walk towards the bus stop, forcing Clarke to run to keep up.

"Why don't you like me?" Clarke questioned, a little out of breath.

"I don't know." Bellamy answered, surprised at Clarke's unusually quiet voice . "You're annoying."

Clarke was silent at this.

"Sorry. I guess our personalities just don't really go well together. I don't really know, okay?" Bellamy amended.

"Okay."

Bellamy stopped walking and turned to face Clarke. "Look, my mom will kill me if I leave you upset or whatever, so what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just.. um.. I'm going to a school with no one I know, except you, and you hate me."

Bellamy gave an exasperated sigh at Clarke's stupid 'problems'. "That's not true and you know it. You know Stirling, Harper, and a bunch of other kids from elementary school. And I don't hate you, we just don't always get along."

Clarke smiled. "You mean it?"

"'Course I do! Now cheer up! You're not a teenager yet, you aren't allowed to be emotional and angsty."

"Thanks, Bell." Clarke said, before running up and tightly hugging Bellamy's slightly larger frame.

"No problem..." Bellamy looked around to see if any of his friends were watching, then hesitantly patted Clarke's back.

Just then, a loud metal creaking noise emitted from a bus turning the corner. With the sudden realization of their tardiness, both Clarke and Bellamy tore apart and began to sprint towards the sidewalk end, as if their lives depended on it.

From further back, Aurora watched as Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her forward. Smiling, she walked back to her house. What was with those two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Most of the fics I write are relatively short, I can't really help it, but don't worry that means the chapters will be finished quicker. I'm still deciding how fast I should move along until I get to the actual 'Bellarke' stuff. Also notice the reason why I didn't mention Raven, Finn, Jasper, or Monty, is because their introduction is later. Reviews are appreciated and necessary for motivation. Constructive criticism is also very appreciated, thank you so much!
> 
> Song title from the song 'When We Were Younger' by You Me At Six


	3. say your best when no one can see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN-Okay, this is probably my least favorite chapter so far, but it's essential for the story. The next chapter is much better I promise, and stay tuned because the next one is already finished and will be up sometime tomorrow! Reviews are necessary for motivation! A simple 'good job' and whatnot will make my day! Also if you ask any questions in your reviews, I'm happy to answer them!**
> 
> song title is from the song THISKIDSNOTALRIGHT by AWOLNATION

Grade-wise, Clarke made a fantastic switch to middle school. She turned in her class work on time and got straight A's on every test. But even the ignorant Bellamy could tell that Clarke's social life was at an all time low. According to Abby's worried phone calls to Aurora, Clarke spent most of her time locked up in her room reading or studying. The only social contact she had was the occasional visit from 's co-worker's son, Wells.

Now Bellamy Blake was not a muddler. When Atom had messed with the wrong crowd and got himself beat up, Bellamy stayed quiet. When Octavia and her best friend Charlotte got in the biggest fight of their friendship, Bellamy stayed out. 'Social Darwinism', he'd state, before ignoring whatever drama surrounded him. But with Clarke, it was different.

It wasn't like Bellamy cared about Clarke. God, no. She was a nuisance at best, with her know-it-all attitude and energy. But it was sort of pathetic, watching her eat lunch alone, reading a book and eating a sandwich. Anyone would want to help her. Right?

And that was his first mistake.

"Let me get this straight. Bellamy Blake wants to help Clarke Griffin? So help me Bell, if this is a another April Fools joke... It's the middle of December for God's sake!"

It was indeed. Flurries of bright white snow ran amuck outside, and children found comfort inside heated homes on this chilly evening. Two of these children happened to be Octavia and Bellamy Blake. Currently, Bellamy was sitting on Octavia's bed while she leaned her foot against him, attempting to paint her toe nails a light lavender color.

"No, O, it's not a joke or anything, I just feel sort of bad for her. Like, it's hard to tease someone about having no friends when they really do have no friends."

"Clarke has friends!"

"Other than you and Jaha."

"Oh, yeah I see your point."

And so 'Operation Get Clarke Friends' was born. It was a very difficult and long process, but so far, it seemed to be working.

Octavia would do something like let Clarke borrow one of her more 'fashionable' piece of clothing, then Bellamy would try and mention her around his friends. When Octavia threw a sleepover for her gymnastics team, she invited Clarke, and made sure she participated in every game of truth or dare. By the end of the school year, Clarke had added about 15 friends to her contact book, and actually seemed to begin enjoying the social aspects of school. Through this entire year, Clarke was none the wiser about the source of this sudden rush of popularity.

That is, until Bellamy ruined it all.


	4. so throw me in a landfill

“Oh shut up, you disgusting-!”

Clarke wasn’t really sure what she was arguing about. All she knew was that Bellamy was definitely in the wrong here. As he always is. Agh! She couldn’t stand the way he smirked at everything she said. Like it was all a game to him. A game that she could never win. 

“-oh I’m the disgusting one? Really? Looked in a mirror recently?”

“I would if you could stop staring at your reflection and move aside.”

“No, I think I’ll save you the agony of having to see your ugly face.”

“My ugly face?!”

“That’s what I said, sweetie.”

“I jus-I can’t- UGH!” Clarke put her head in her hands and stomped out the door. Pausing in the fresh afternoon, she took a deep breath and sat down in the grass next to a sunbathing Octavia.

“My brother?” Octavia asked without looking up.

Clarke stayed silent, confirming Octavia’s query. 

“Clarke, he’s a jerk. Don’t listen to him.”

“Ugh, I just wish he could stop being so -” Clarke’s complaint was cut off as Bellamy walked out the front door.

“Look, Clarke, I’m sorry.”

Clarke stood up quickly and folded her arms defensively. 

“No, you’re not.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not sorry, and you never have been. I don’t know what sick joy you get from teasing me, but you need to stop. I really have never known what I did to make you hate me, but I’m sick and tired of being the butt of all your jokes. Octavia is my friend and there is no reason why I should dread going to her house, so if you could leave me alone that would be great.”

“Go Clarke!” Octavia called from the distance, her face still pressed into a towel.

“Clarke, I honestly am sorry. But you can’t just say I hate you!”

“Why do you keep denying it?! Name one nice thing you’ve done for me. Name one time you’ve shown me the least bit of respect. Because I can’t think of any and that’s really sad.”

Bellamy started to say something then stopped. He saw Octavia sit up quickly and motion for him to stop talking. He couldn’t tell Clarke that he was the reason she had friends. That would ruin her.

“That’s what I thought. Wow. Bellamy Blake, you are an awful person. You might not hate me, but I hate you.”

A chilling silence fell over the yard, but neither Clarke nor Bellamy moved an inch.They stared straight into each other’s eyes, daring the other to break first.

After a few moments, Bellamy said in a quiet, deadly voice, “You want to know what I’ve done for you? How about you ask every single one of your friends, how about you ask those kids who actually acknowledge you in the hallway. How about you ask Octavia because I’m sick of talking to you, you ungrateful little girl.”

Without another glance at Clarke or his sister, Bellamy stormed back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So was this chapter better? Okay, writing wise, I think it was, but sorry to end on that note! Don't worry. They'll make up. Eventually. Please leave kudos and comments, and don't forget to follow! Next chapter update, may not be tomorrow, but it'll be soon!  
>  Thanks for reading! **  
> song title is from the song 'Landfill' by Daughter.****


	5. where you will still be all alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN-*peers from behind curtain* Hey guys... um.. long time no see! I'm so sorry this is late, I hit a sort of writers block. But this chapter is one of my longest! next chapter is going to pick up directly from this one, and should be up within the next week or so. Thanks for reading, please leave kudos, comments, and don't forget to subscribe! Also feel free to message me if you have any questions at all. Thanks again, talk to you soon!**
> 
> **song title is from the song 'kingdom come' by the civil wars**

**Bellamy’s POV**

_Ugh, what have I done?_ Bellamy was sprawled out on his bed, trying his best to forget the last month. He always thought that Clarke was annoying, but her giving him the silent treatment was worse than annoying; it was literally killing him.

 

Deciding that thinking about it was getting him nowhere, Bellamy got up and walked out his room. With light footsteps, he peered into Octavia’s room. Damnit. The room was empty. Octavia too had taken a vow of silence towards Bellamy and had been avoiding him at all costs. How could she not see how guilty he felt? What would it take for her to forgive him?

 

Thanks to the recent end of school, Bellamy didn’t even have schoolwork to distract him from his shame. Atom had called several times to see if the two could hang out, but Bellamy just couldn’t think of having fun with friends when he knew Clarke was alone, probably reading. Bellamy allowed himself a brief moment of happiness, as he remembered how Clarke’s face used to light up with happiness when he read to her. Her tiny hands would grasp at the pages, looking at every picture with a childlike innocence. _When had things changed?_ Bellamy furrowed his brow as he thought of a particular memory he had of Clarke.

***

_It was a sunny California afternoon and Clarke and Octavia were swinging on the swingset in the Griffin’s backyard. The date was July 26th: Clarke’s 5th birthday._

_“Bellamy, come outside!” Clarke called as she swung back and forth._

_Bellamy sat at his kitchen table, his Pokemon cards spread out before him. Aurora walked into the room and stopped at the sight of Bellamy._

_“Bellamy, it’s Clarke’s birthday! Why don't you go outside and play with her and Octavia?”_

_“I’m playing Pokemon.”_

_“Bellamy, look at me.”_

_Bellamy looked up from his cards with a frustrated expression._

_“Clarke loves you. I cannot understand why you can’t return a fraction of that kindness. You’re going to go outside right now and you’re going to be nice to them.”_

_“Why?” Bellamy’s questionative mind protested._

_“Because you are going to know those girls all your life and eventually, they’re going to start fighting back. They won’t love you forever.”_

***

  
Bellamy couldn’t believe how awful he used to be. But that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was that he remembered that in every single fight, every time he ignored Clarke, he still cared about her. Why was he such an idiot? He let Clarke grow up thinking that he hated her, when, in reality, he really couldn’t care about her more. And now his mother's prophecy had come true. Clarke didn’t love him anymore. Bellamy had driven away his sister and one of his closest friends because of his stupid pride. He needed to get her back. He needed Clarke in his life and Bellamy was tired of denying it. He had to show Clarke that he cared.

 

With a new sense of purpose , Bellamy ran back into his room and picked up the landline on his desk. But before he could dial number he’d know since he was six, a voice on the other end spoke.

 

“Abby, are you sure?”

 

That was Aurora, Bellamy was sure of it. He opened his mouth to alert her of his presence, but remained silent when Abby replied.

 

“No. Normally I would have passed up the offer without a second thought. I could never do that to Clarke. But I think she actually wants me to take it.” Abby paused.

 

_Clarke? Why were they talking about her?_ Bellamy considered the consequences, before making the decision to stay on the line.

 

“She’s been really down lately...” Swooping guilt returned to Bellamy. “She was doing so well at school. Just two month ago, Clarke asked me if it would be okay if she had a sleepover! My Clarke!” Abby was silent for a moment. Bellamy held his breath, not wanting to be caught listening in.

 

“Do you know what happened?” Aurora asked.

 

“No idea. She came home one day and just stopped. She hardly eats, only talks if necessary, and sits in her room all day doing God knows what.” Abby hesitated before saying quietly. “Aurora, it’s almost as bad as when Jake passed away.”

 

“So you really think taking this offer will be good for Clarke?”

 

“I have no idea. I’ve never been close with Clarke, and after Jake, I haven’t been able to talk to her at all. For a while there, I thought we were improving. Clarke was so happy…. but I guess I was wrong . But if this is what Clarke wants, then I’m doing it, and I can only pray to God it helps.”

 

“You’re really doing this?”

 

“I think so, Aurora.' Abby took a deep breath. "Clarke and I are moving to Virginia.”


	6. was sorta hoping that you'd stay

With a gasp, Bellamy slammed down the phone, dread flooding through him. Clarke, _his_ Clarke,was leaving. For Virginia. How could she do that? She couldn't do that. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Bellamy jumped up and ran out of his house. He sprinted down the road towards Clarke's house. Each step he took, a thousand different thoughts flew through his mind on how to convince Clarke to stay. He had to tell her how he felt.

With a long stride, he finally arrived at the familiar red door. Without a second thought, he opened it and entered.

"Bellamy?" Abby exclaimed in surprise, walking in from the kitchen.

"Abby, you can't go. Clarke can't go. You have to stay," he panted, winded from his run.

Abby looked at Bellamy, her eyes full of pity. "I'm sorry, Bellamy. But we already finalized the plans. Did your mom tell you?"

"Er… Sort of. But Abby, you have to stay, especially now. Clarke can't just leave like this!"

Abby frowned. "Like what, Bellamy?"

"I was such an awful friend, Abby. And I know Clarke will never forgive me, but I need her to." He knew Abby could hear the desperation in his voice, something that he normally would never let happen, but right now, all he cared about was making sure Clarke stayed in California.

Abby closed her eyes and sighed. "Bellamy, I don't know what you did, but believe me. Clarke will _always_ forgive you. She loves you."

"Not anymore, Mrs. Griffin. Not now." Bellamy paused. "Can I please talk to her?"

"Bellamy, I don't know if that would be the best-"

"Please." Bellamy interrupted, his eyes pleading.

Abby sighed in resignation. "She's upstairs."

"Thank you." Bellamy said, before racing up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Bellamy turned right and proceeded down the hallway before coming to stop at Clarke's door. He paused at the memories that decorated it. On the top right corner were the remains of a sparkly sticker that Clarke had put up when she was eight. Bellamy had told her not to, that she would regret it when she was older, but she stared at him with those stubborn blue eyes and put it there anyway. He wondered when she tried to take it off and if he had anything to do with it. In the middle was a wooden sign that read "no boys allowed." Bellamy wondered how many times that rule had been broken. Until recent years, Bellamy was in Clarke's room all the time, hanging out with her and Octavia. Back when things were okay. But now that Bellamy thought about it, were things ever really "okay"?

He had always considered Clarke to be a close friend, even with all their fighting, but he never stopped to think that Clarke might not feel the same way. He got in fights with her to show he cared, but she fought to hide her hurt. And that was his mistake. His fatal flaw. He was so selfish. He never thought about anyone else. And it seemed that Clarke was the only one who could make him realize it. Once and for all, he needed to comfort Clarke and tell her how he really felt. He wanted to be a friend to her. Not the shitty type of friend he had been all his life, but a real friend.

A voice jolted Bellamy out of his pensive thoughts. "Are you going to come in or not?"

This was it. There was no turning back now. Time to face Clarke.

Bellamy pushed open the door slowly.

Clarke was sitting on her bed, wearing maroon hoodie and a pair of dark wash jeans. She faced the window, refusing to look up to see who had just entered.

"I figured you'd show up soon enough, Octavia."

"Erm." Bellamy cleared his throat awkwardly.

Clarke spun around in surprise and the pure disgust that filled Clarke's eyes made Bellamy step back.

"You." Clarke narrowed her eyes, getting up from her bed.

"Clarke, I can explain-"

"What makes you think you can walk into my room and start talking? What makes you think you deserve a single second of my time, Bellamy Blake?"

"I don't, Clarke," he said guiltily. "I don't deserve you at all. Clarke, I've been an awful friend-"

"That's just it, Bellamy!" Clarke interrupted again. "You haven't been a friend at all! You've been a bully." She took a step closer. "You've been the reason my self confidence has always been zero." Blue connected with brown. "I'm moving away and leaving my best friend because of you. And I want you to remember that. I want you to feel guilty for that." Clarke's voice dropped to a whisper, but Bellamy was so close that he heard her loud and clear. "Because it's all your fault."

Less than an inch separated the two teenagers. Their breath mingled as they stared, daring the other to look away first. And just like that, Bellamy dove forward and captured Clarke's lips with his. She stiffened in surprise, before softening and putting her hand on his chest. Bellamy poured everything into that kiss, every ounce of emotions he had. She tasted like the cheap spearmint gum that she couldn't stop chewing and he knew he tasted like cinnamon. He pulled her closer, without breaking the kiss. And for a moment, everything was okay. For the tiniest second, Clarke was his again. They stayed there in their little moment of peace, before reality suddenly dawned on Clarke and she pulled back abruptly, shoving Bellamy away from her.

"YOU ASS! I - I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU - GET OUT! NOW!"

Bellamy widened his eyes as he realized what he had just done, and sprinted out of the room. Without pausing to say goodbye to Abby, he ran out of the door, back towards his house. Soon a stampede of thoughts and memories attacked him. But only one of them was clear. Ten minutes ago, when he held Clarke, he felt like everything was going to be alright. Too bad he'd probably never feel like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN-Sorry for the delay, YAY THEY KISSED! I dont' know how well I wrote that, but hope you liked it! Oh god, Bellamy, you messed up.**
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT! Okay, I need to know how you guys want the relationships written!  
>  **1.Do you want the love triangle between Raven, Finn, and Clarke**  
>  **2.Do you want Finn and Raven to just be in their own relationship? ******  
>  **3.Or do you want them to just not have any romance involving Finn and Raven**  
>  ****Also! Do you want Jonty as a brotp or an OTP? (Meaning do you want them to be best friends or boyfriends?)**  
>  **or I could have them ambiguously gay? I don't know...****
> 
> ****Please tell me suggestions or opinions in the comments, they'll decide how the next couple of chapters are written!****
> 
> ****THANKS!****
> 
> song title is from the song 'Do I Wanna Know' by Arctic Monkeys


	7. down the road I go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all your responses last chapter! I’m not going to spoil everything, but I have decided on the relationships, and you (well most of you) can thank me because there will be NO LOVE TRIANGLE! At least not a Raven-Finn-Clarke triangle. I make no other promises for the future. Also for Jonty, I think we are just going to have some really close best friends. :)
> 
> Okay second, to clear up some confusion, AGES!  
> Clarke’s birthday is in late summer, and as of last chapter, she is 13 and going into eighth grade. Bellamy is a sophomore and is 16. Now know that I purposefully made Clarke young. Not because Bellamy is a pedophile, but because he’s a lot more mature than her in the fact that he kissed her. Know HE INITIATED THE KISS. *gasp* Also, that wasn’t Bellamy’s first kiss, however, that was her first kiss. Meaning Bell stole Clarke’s first kiss. They’re only two grade years apart, but Clarke isn’t really ready for kissing and stuff because she’s still pretty young, so we’ll hear about that later.
> 
> Third, recently I had a really good idea for a joint fanfiction bellarke story inspired by one of my favorite Jily fanfictions (James+Lily from Harry Potter) Basically it’s like Clarke and Bellamy being Pen Pals. I have the basic plot details, but what I would want is someone to write from either Clarke or Bellamy’s perspective, and I would write from the opposite, if you’re interested, either tell me in your review, PM me, message me on tumblr (my url is clark-griffin), or email me at 100delinquents@gmail. Thanks!
> 
> OKAY HERE’S THE STORY!

The rest of summer passed by quickly. Clarke and Abby stuck around for about a month before boarding a plane to Caprian, a city about 10 miles from Virginia Beach. Octavia spent practically every waking hour with the Griffins before they left, leaving Bellamy to sulk until school started. His year was not looking good so far. Clarke wouldn’t even look at him (if she had to be in the same room as him at all), Octavia had only half accepted his apologies, and Bellamy was bored to death of pondering his problems. He honestly hadn't meant to kiss Clarke. All he wanted to do was apologize and finally be friends. Ha! That was never going to happen now. He'd probably never see Clarke again. Bellamy had nothing to do but hope things would eventually get better.

***

The crowded cafeteria reminded Bellamy of a mob, teenagers mingling with each other, catching up after a long summer. Bellamy, however, sat silently at a table with Atom and some kid named Derek. They were talking about soccer or something, but Bellamy wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey Bell!” Bellamy blinked twice. He looked up and saw Anna Gobis smiling him, wearing a _very_ low-cut top. Behind her, Atom smirked and gave a thumbs up to Bellamy.

"Hey Anna!" Bellamy replied with a smile.  "How was your summer?

Anna laughed and took the seat next to him.

"Oh my God, my summer was fantastic! How was yours? Any summer romance?" She teased.

Bellamy thought of Clarke in her bedroom, before pushing her out his mind. "Nope, you?"

"Nah, I didn't hang out with very many guys." Anna batted her eyelashes at him.

"Now why would guys not want to hang out with you?" Bellamy flirted back, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You're stunning!"

Anna giggled and leaned into him. "Bell, you're so sweet!"

Yes, this year was really starting to improve.

****

Clarke, however, was not having as great of a start. First, her locker combination wasn't working, then some kid named Murphy shoved her in the hallway.  She was just happy to have made it to first hour on time.

"We have a new student this year, everyone! Clarke Griffin, would you mind standing up?"

Clarke rose from her seat in the back awkwardly, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Clarke is here all the way from-" The teacher looked at his paper, trying to find where he had jotted down Clarke's information.

"California?" A skinny looking guy sitting at Clarke's table offered.

"Err.. Yes! California. Thank you, Jasper!" Mr. Ferris said, looking relieved as he started to hand out today’s assignment.

Clarke turned to Jasper, who had returned to the difficult task of balancing a pencil on his nose. "Hey!" she whispered to him, making the pencil fly halfway across the room as he sat up suddenly. He casually looked over to Clarke's seat.

"How did you know-"

"Where you're from?" Jasper interrupted for the second time. "Your backpack says "California or bust" on it." He explained, pointing at it.

"Oh." Clarke said, a pink tinge coloring her cheeks.

"Not to mention, you've got this whole surfer girl feel to you. You can't get that on the east coast. I'm Jasper, by the way." He held out his hand.

"Clarke." She shook it warily.

"I already knew that, silly!" Jasper laughed, making Clarke slightly uncomfortable.  "Anyways, this is Raven," he said, pointing to a small but tough-looking girl with long black hair, who nodded at her. " That’s her boyfriend, Finn," Jasper motioned to the a tall guy who had his arm around Raven’s shoulders. "Miller," a built, tough-looking boy raised his hand with a smile.

"Monty." an Asian guy who sat next to Jasper said a quiet hello, before returning to the class work in front of him. "And I'm Jasper, but you knew that."

Stunned at the large group of friends that all seemed to be interested her, she laughed weakly, feeling faint.

"Are you alright?" Jasper looked at Clarke, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that at my old school, I didn't even have two friends, let alone four! How do you do it!"

"Two friends?" Jasper said loudly, making the nearby classmates turn around, looking annoyed. "Please don't tell me you're really weird." He said playfully. "Guys," he fake whispered to the rest of the table "I befriended a lunatic! Help!"

"You didn't befriend _**a**_ lunatic, Jas." Monty said, not looking up from his work. "You befriended four."

Everyone, including Clarke, laughed.

"Hey, Clarke." Clarke looked over to Raven. "We're all going over to my house after school, wanna come with?"

"Erm.. Sure!"

"Sweet! Meet us by the parking lot after 6th hour."

"Okay!" Clarke returned to her school work. This school was definitely better, she thought. Except Octavia and Bellamy weren't here. Wait no. Except Octavia wasn't here. Because she didn't miss Bellamy at all. … Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song title from the song "Down the Road" by C2C


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Oops. Hey guys, I'm sorry for taking so long. I got really bad writers block and then school started. Read the bottom AN for more info. Thank you so much everyone for commenting and leaving kudos! You keep this story going :)

"We live between two worlds  
A tunnel with two lights  
Pitch black in the middle"  
-Zelda by The Antlers

"Clarke." Clarke looked up at her mom, who was standing in the doorway, holding the cordless phone. "It's for you." Clarke jumped up and took the phone. It was probably Monty. She had math class with him and she had asked him if he could help her out with the homework.

"You're certainly popular." Her mom noted. Clarke smiled at her in response before answering.

"Hey, Monty!"

To Clarke's surprise, a feminine voice answered.

"Erm.. Who's Monty?"

"Octavia!"

Octavia laughed, it had only been a week since she and Clarke talked last, but it felt more like a month.

"Hey, Clarke! How are you?"

"Great! I've just been getting used to eight grade. It's really different. "

"Haha, I bet it is." Octavia's voice switched to a suggestive tone. "So who's Monty?"

Clarke laughed at the ridiculous suggestion.

"Never. Never ever."

"Aww come on." Octavia whined. "You're so boring!"

"You're one to talk! When's the last time you dated anyone?" Clarke asked.

"Ummm.. Like never!" Clarke started laughing. "But I'm in seventh grade! I have an excuse!"

"Octavia, I'm only a year older than you."

Octavia gave an exasperated sigh. There was a pause in the conversation before she said, "Atom's looking pretty cute."

"Octavia!"

They started giggling madly. Clarke sighed sadly, feeling homesick.

"So how are things back in Cali?"

Octavia, feeling the somber nature of the conversation return, calmed herself down before answering. "Pretty much the same. Mom's been working, I've been doing volleyball. We won that championship, by the way."

"Octavia, that's great!" Clarke said happily.

"Yup." Octavia paused, knowing the next topic was dangerous. "Bellamy just started football."

Clarke fell silent at that.

"Clarke, he feels really bad for lying to you, why can't you forgive him?"

Clarke thought out her words carefully. "Octavia, it's not just that-"

"Then, what is it?! Clarke I know something happened! Bell won't tell me what, but you have to tell me what happened between you two before you left!"

The memory of the kiss came to Clarke's mind, unwanted as it was.. She remembered how he smelled like soap, and the way he pulled her in close, like he needed her. Like he wanted her. He stole her first kiss and hell, it was one hell of a kiss.

"Octavia, it's a long story. Like a really long story. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Clarke hated keeping things from Octavia, but she knew that telling her about the kiss would only make things worse. It was better to pretend like it never happened.

"Oh my God, that's what he said too! Why are you being like this, Clarke?" Octavia asked, sounding hurt. "You used to tell me everything!"

"Not this, O." Clarke swallowed, "I'm sorry, but not this."

"Clarke, I have to go." Octavia lied. "Please think about telling me."

The line cut out as Octavia returned the phone to its base.

Clarke let out a frustrated noise before standing up and moving to the window. Her old window had faced the east, forbidding Clarke from ever seeing the sunset. How ironic it was that it took 2000 miles for her to be able to see the sun setting. Unfortunately, Clarke's complicated thoughts kept her from really enjoying it. Clarke still couldn't believe Bellamy kissed her. Did he really think that after a lifetime of insults and ridicule, he could just kiss her, and all would be forgiven?

Clarke was not the desperate little girl she once was. To tell you the truth, she couldn't care less about Bellamy. For once, she was living her life the way she wanted to and she hated how much he consumed her thoughts. Clarke sat down with a resignated sigh before reaching out and picking up the cordless phone to call Monty. She really needed to work on that homework.

"Hey, Clarke."

Clarke whipped her head around. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Bellamy! What the hell are you doing in Virginia?"

Bellamy ignored Clarke's inquiry, instead taking a confident step forward, putting his face only inches away from Clarke's. Not that she noticed.

"How have you been, Clarke?" He reached forward and took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Clarke licked her lips before meeting Bellamy's intense stare.

"Erm.. good? I-uh just started school, like you probably are, uh unless you're getting homeschooled or something, although I don't think that would happen.. er cause your mom has a job and everything." Clarke babbled nervously, tapping her fingers against her legs. "But I guess you never know because I've heard that you only need at least two hours of supervision to be homeschooled"

Bellamy lips cut her off. This time, she kissed back. They stood there for a moment in tranquility as their lips moved in tandem. Clarke reached up and wrapped her arms gently around Bellamy's neck and his went around her waist. Clarke was trying to remember how long someone could go without breathing when Bellamy broke the kiss, but he kept his forehead against hers.

"Oh." She said weakly.

An awkward silence followed as Bellamy stared passionately into her eyes.

"I've been wanting to to that for a long time, Clarke Griffin." He said, taking his hands away from Clarke's waist as she removed hers from his neck.

"Oh." She said again, still stunned by what had just happened.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek before tipping an imaginary hat and walking out the door.

With an 'uff' Clarke sat down on her bed, still trying to process her emotions. The sound of her door opening again made her look up, only to see the object of her thoughts standing in the frame.

"By the way, Clarke." Bellamy paused for dramatics." I'm not homeschooled." He smirked before ducking out the door to swagger down the hallway until Clarke could no longer see him.

Clarke sat up suddenly in her bed, grasping her comforter for reassurance. Mentally she reprimanded herself for dreaming about him again. How was she supposed to get over Bellamy if she saw him every time she closed her eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Lets just pretend I made that kiss awkward purposely. haha. I'm planning on alternating between Clarke and Bellamy's perspective in the story and every once and awhile on Octavia or one of the other delinquents. However keep in mind this story is mainly Bellarke so there won't be too much focus on the characters outside of their interaction with Clarke or Bellamy. The only character I see having a large part is Octavia and her respective love interest(who I still haven't decided, I'm horrible, I know)
> 
> also, I need your guys' help (again sorry):
> 
> So as you all probably know, I write tiny chapters. It's the way I write, I can't help it, when I write longer, it sounds bad. So I was wondering if you would prefer long chapters with slower updates, or short chapter with quicker updates. I know most of you would prefer the latter, but keep in mind that then the time taken to beta, post, write authors notes, ect., will be cut down with longer chapters so it might not be as shorter than normal. Also with my shorter chapters, I get reviews complaining about the length, so I don't know. I honestly take your opinion into consideration so please tell me what you think!
> 
> Lastly, I'm never going to quit the story because I don't get comments, but know that the more comments I get really motivate me to write and I love hearing your opinions! I've decided to start replying to reviews in my chapters so feel free to ask questions and I'll make sure to reply!


	9. The Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter was supposed to be in Bellamy’s point of view, but I changed my mind, sorry if you don’t like it, and sorry for the late updates! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, oh my gosh you guys, your reviews are so melodramatic!! Trust me, this is is far from the end! I promise that if I ever decide to quit this fanfiction, I will definitely let you know :) But I am honestly sorry I went over a month without posting, feel free to free to bother me on tumblr at ‘clark-griffin. tumblr. com’ (there's a link at the bottom of the page) if that ever happens again!! 
> 
> Also, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE EPISODE?  
> I personally thought it was a great episode but KANE. SERIOUSLY KANE WHY. Also that baby thing is really creepy...
> 
> I love all your reviews, they give me motivation to keep updating and not quit writing, please keep it up!

_I been worryin' that my time is a little unclear_  
 _I been worryin' that I'm losing the one's I hold dear_  
 _I been worryin' that we all live our lives in the confines of fear_

- **The Fear, Ben Howard**

Clarke awoke to the scent of freshly brewed coffee. She smiled: caffeine makes everything better. She rolled over to see her alarm clock flashing 11:13 AM and thanked God for the weekend off from school. It was only the third week and Clarke already had an essay and a speech to prepare for next Monday.

Throwing aside her duvet, Clarke stepped out of bed, before recoiling from the freezing hardwood floor. Whatever had possessed her to pick this room over the nice carpeted room a door over, she would never know. The next five minutes were spent with Clarke uncomfortably attempting to get her slippers from across the room without leaving the bed and being forced to touch the ice cold floor. Clarke was sprawled out, half her body on her bed, half on the floor, stretched towards her nice fuzzy slippers when she heard a snigger from the direction of the door. Turning sharply, Clarke slipped and landed face first on the very floor she had been trying to avoid.

“Ow!” Clarke shouted, sitting up and clutching her nose with her hand, she looked up at the intruders, only to see Raven Reyes and Jasper Jordan standing above her.

“Having fun?” Jasper asked with a look at Clarke’s Winnie-The-Pooh pyjamas.

“Shut up.” Clarke grumbled, grabbing Jasper’s outreached hand and pulling herself up with a huff. Brushing off her pants, she walked around the two and slid on her slippers. She closed her eyes a moment and smiled at their warmth.

“Sorry we’re here so early” Raven said sarcastically with a glance towards Clarke’s alarm clock that now read 11:36. Raven looked closer at Clarke and laughed,taking in Clarke, bed head and all. Clarke blushed as she realized what she probably looked like. She was many things, but an attractive sleeper was not one of them. “Your mom let us in.”

“It’s fine.” Clarke said. She shuffled towards the door and motioned to Jasper and Raven to follow her as she walked through the long hallways that were her home.

“Oh my God, your house is a maze, Clarke.” Jasper exclaimed as they turned yet another corner.

Clarke laughed sleepily at Jasper’s over-exaggeration and walked into the kitchen. She turned to the right and opened a glass cabinet filled with mugs. She grabbed one of her favorites, the blue fish shaped one and slid over to the coffee machine, filling her cup to the brim with rich coffee. Taking a deep sip, she sat down at one of the kitchen stools alongside Raven and Jasper.

“Want a cup?”

“Yes please.”

“No thanks.”

Jasper and Raven answered Clarke at the same time. She got up and opened the cabinet again, pulling out a green mug covered with ceramic vines, and placing it on the counter in front of Jasper. As he prepared his coffee, Clarke swiveled the stool to look at Raven.

“So what’s up?”

Raven spun around in her chair.  “Jasper and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a campfire that Finn is throwing tonight. It’s at his house, and a bunch of people are going to be there. It’s sort of tradition.”

Clarke’s stomach turned at the prospect of meeting more people.

As if Raven read her mind, she added, “Don’t worry you don’t have to talk to them. Miller, Jas, Monty, Finn, and I usually just hang out in Finn’s basement.”

“That sounds cool!” Clarke smiled, her fears temporarily extinguished.

“Well, we’ll see you then?” Jasper interrupted. Having sufficiently over sugared his coffee, he took a seat at the large kitchen counter, adjacent from Clarke.

“Yeah I just have to ask my mom.”

“Ask me what?” The three teenagers looked up to see a slightly sleep deprived Abby Griffin walk in.

“Hi, Mrs.Griffin!” Jasper waved eagerly, the coffee starting to take effect.

“Hello strange boy,” Abby replied with a look. Directing her attention to Clarke, she repeated, “Ask me what?”

“Erm.. Just if I could go to a campfire some of my friends are throwing?” Clarke trailed off, looking hopefully at her mom.

“Well I don’t see why not.” Abby said with a smile.

Clarke gave a wide grin and ran forward to hug her mother.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!”

Abby held up her hands in protest

“You can’t go if you strangle me, Clarke.” Abby joked.

Clarke backed away, grinning sheepishly.

“Sorry”

Raven stood up from her stool, looking at her watch. “Well, Jasper and I need to go, I’m helping Jasper’s dad with his car.”

“Oh are you an engineer?” Abby asked, curious.

“Top in my class.” Raven answered.

“Clarke’s father was an engineer.” Abby reminisced. Raven glanced at Jasper questioningly. Neither of them knew exactly where Clarke’s dad was, as Clarke refused to talk about him. Raven noted to ask later.

“That’s nice.” Raven said politely. “Well I really much be going, it’s been a pleasure.” Raven took the coffee mug out of Jasper’s hand and placed it by the sink, much to Jasper’s disappointment, who just sort of stared longingly at the cup.

“Bye Clarke!” Jasper said as Raven pulled him out the door.


	10. the streetlights as fairgrounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy continues his hearbroken life in California, while Clarke explores the social life of Virgina

_Old songs stay 'til the end_  
 _Sad songs remind me of friends_  
 _And the way it is, I could leave it all_ _  
__And I ask myself, would you care at all_

**_-Cody by Mogwai_ **

"Dude stop it!" Bellamy playfully punched Atom in the arm as he took back the remote. All Bellamy wanted to do was watch a nice game of soccer, but apparently Atom had other plans. Annoying other plans.

"Come on, let me watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse!" Atom pretended to whine back at Bellamy, mischief glinting in his eye. Bellamy reached across Atom, stretching to get the television remote back from Atom's outreached arm. Before he knew it, Bellamy slipped and was suddenly laying in Atom's lap.

"Hey guys have you seen-" Octavia stopped short at the sight before her before laughing loudly. "Am interrupting anything?" Octavia teased.

"Er.." Atom squeaked. Bellamy and Atom hurriedly scrambled up back into sitting positions as far apart as possible on the couch.

Octavia sighed. "Boys, with their fragile masculinities." She muttered to herself, before taking a seat between the two boys. "So.." Octavia leaned forward slightly. "Any word from Clarke yet?" she asked Bellamy.

However, before he could answer, Atom interrupted. "Clarke? Who's Clarke?"

Bellamy looked to the side nervously before Octavia answered for him.

"Blond hair, super smart, kinda weird.." She trailed off.

"OH!" Atom interjected. "Geeky Clarke!"

"Dude." Bellamy half hit Atom with his hand. "Don't call her that."

Atom was confused. "Wait, why do you even care. You weren't friends with Geeky Clarke."

"Yes I was! She was one of my best friends!" Bellamy shouted angrily, storming out of the room, leaving Octavia and Atom to sit together awkwardly.

"Well He's sure got a flair for dramatics." Octavia muttered to herself, surprised when Atom gave a small laugh.

"Tell me about it."

***************************************

Clarke cautiously approached the large house that stood before her, alight with music and laughter. As she made one shaky step after another, she tightly clutched a faded strip of paper. The words on it were barely legible but Clarke knew the three words by heart. " _481 Oak Street_."

"You can do this, Clarke." She whispered to herself. "It's just a party."

" _Just a party?!"_ Clarke jumped up ten feet into the air at the loud voice behind her, before somehow landing in the shrubbery that lined the driveway. She had been so nervous about the party that she hadn't remembered to check if she was alone! Clarke turned her head to meet her fate, only to be relieved at the sight of Finn, carrying several bags of ice.

"Just a party Clarke?" He continued sarcastically. "You wound me." Finn clutched his heart dramatically, feigning death, before "falling" into the bush to sit beside Clarke, setting aside the bags of ice.

Clarke gave an embarrassed smile and thanked the dark night sky for hiding her slight blush.

"So, any reason you're afraid of my party? I mean, the food isn't that bad." Finn asked with a smile.

Clarke fiddled with a stick in her hand, thinking. It wasn't that she was really afraid of the party, it was more the party guests she was afraid of. Clarke was used to being the girl who left birthday celebrations early because she was scared, or too nervous to make friends. The only reason she was even friends with Octavia was because they'd been forced together from birth. And now she had to start over and make new friends. She gave a frustrated sigh and leaned against the bush.

"I don't know. It's just...well you know… people."

"Ah yes, people, the scariest beasts on Earth." Finn said with genuinely wide eyes.

"Shut up." Clarke grumbled, hitting him lightly with the back of her hand.

"Look, Clarke." Finn began to stand up. "It's okay to be afraid. The trick is not fighting it." Finn held out his hand to Clarke, who took it graciously, pulling herself up back to her feet and brushing the leaves and dirt off of her jeans.

"Er… You got a little… " Finn trailed off, now it was his turn to be embarrassed. He motioned to the general area of Clarke's behind, letting her brush it off.

"Um.. Thanks." Clarke gave a gentle laugh. She looked at the house again with apprehension, and turned back too Finn. She widened her eyes at Finn who had picked up the bags of ice back of the ground and was holding out the crook of his other arm.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

************************************************

"You never answered my question."

Bellamy looked up from his laptop at Octavia, who was leaning casually against the door frame.

"No Octavia. I have not talked to Clarke since a month before she left. Happy?" Bellamy turned away from Octavia in a huff.

"No, I'm not happy!" Octavia walked forward and sat on the edge of Bellamy's bed, forcing him to look at her. "Nothing is ever going to change if you don't do something, Bellamy. Clarke misses you. She doesen't say anything, but I can tell." Octavia held out Bellamy's cell phone. "Call her." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Bellamy to fight with himself.

Should he call Clarke? It wasn't like he had even been ignoring her.. He was just giving her space like she wanted. Bellamy ran his tired hands through his hair. Why couldn't he have fallen for a normal girl?. He was past denying his attraction to Clarke. He kissed her for God's sake! And he was sure that she kissed him back. But there was no point. They were two years apart, she lived in Virgina, he lived in California, and they hardly got along even when they were in the same town. Bellamy tossed the phone to the side. There was no use trying. Clarke would always be the one that got away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Sorry Bell's so angsty lol.
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS: MY BETA HAS GONE MISSING :( Not really, but I do need a new beta! Anyone willing?
> 
> Requirements:
> 
> *Have a gmail so we can use google drives
> 
> *Be somewhat active
> 
> *Be willing to edit A LOT
> 
> (I need a beta who will do more than just look over my writing, I need you to tear it apart. :)
> 
> Anyone who is willing just tell me in your review and I'll get back to you!
> 
> I have most of my next chapter written, so if someone volunteers, the next chapter could be up as soon as TOMORROW!
> 
> Also, the songs at the top are some of my favorite songs that remind me of the chapter, so I totally recommend you check some of them out! Mogwai is just an awesome band in general (Listen to the song Portugal)
> 
> PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	11. So Easy In The Blue

 

_The men up on the news_

_They try to tell us all that we will lose_

_But it's so easy in this blue_

_Where everything is good_

**_-Buzzcut Season//Lorde_ **

Clarke walked through the rooms of Finn’s house apprehensively. Finn had left, putting the ice by where the drinks are. She supposes she probably should have followed him, seeing as she has no idea where the basement even is, or if the rest of her friends are even down there, but oh well. 

 **Friends.** Clarke gets a funny feeling in her stomach when she thinks about that. Real friends who honestly care about her, and don’t show their love by yelling at her. (*cough* Bellamy *cough) She couldn’t be luckier.

_Well that’s not true. I could know where the basement is._

However, before she could continue her wandering, a familiar voice called out from behind her.

“Clarke!” She turned rapidly, her body filling with relief at the sight of Jasper.

“We thought we lost you!” Jasper laughs, lazily throwing his arm around Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke couldn't help but notice several suspicious bottles in Jasper's other hand. “Finn said you were here, but he accidentally ditched you, the lazy git.” Jasper joked, maneuvering his way through the crowds of teenagers. He stopped when they came to a wooden door, in between the entrance to the kitchen and the family room, “After you M’lady.”

Clarke gives a small nervous laugh. She can’t help but be uncomfortable with all the noise and people, even with Jasper here to guide her.

“Thanks!” She shouts over the loud music. Clarke takes a deep breath and plunges into the darkness that is the downstairs. Taking the steps one at a time, she tries to collect herself. Clarke puts a friendly smile on her face and tells her heart to stop beating so fast.

“CLARKE!” Clarke is taken back by the comfortable setting before her. Just like they had been more than a month ago when Clarke first met them, the group was sat in a circle. Raven and Finn were lounging on a large puffy green couch, Raven leaning slightly into Finn’s chest, sipping what Clarke assumed to be beer. Monty sat on a matching chair, playing some sort of game on his phone. Miller however seemed to prefer sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch. He too was on his phone, although Clarke could tell by the way he held his phone that he was actually texting. Jasper bounded over to the group and Clarke was slightly reminded of an over eager puppy.

"I brought alcohol!" He announced, earning a cheer from the circle. Pleased with himself, he walked over to Monty.

“Move.” he whined. Monty rolled his eyes, and scooted over to the side of the chair, all while still playing his game. Jasper squeezed next to him narrowly fitting.

“Hey Clarke!” Raven repeated, patting the seat on the couch next to her and Finn. Clarke, thankful for an opportunity, sat stiffly on the edge of the couch. She had to forcefully make herself relax, still slightly uncomfortable.

“So guys, shall we begin?” Jasper asked, a smile slightly too happy gracing his face. Clarke is confused. Start what? Thankfully, Monty notices her confused expression. Putting down his phone, he adjust himself next to Jasper and answers Clarke’s unspoken answer.

“Every year we play a really intense game of truth or dare at Finn’s party.” Monty smiled almost embarrassed at his friend’s antics. “You can probably sit out this round if you want, seeing as it’s your first time and everything.”

Jasper fake hit Monty. “Nooooo!” He whined. “Clarke has to play! It’s part of her initiation!”

“You make it sound like we’re in a cult” Miller laughed.

“Are we not?” Jasper feigned ignorance, before breaking his facade and grinning.

Clarke’s eyes moved back and forth from speaker, suddenly questioning the worry she had been having all night. _Will she ever really fit in with these people?_ Clarke realized she needed to stop sitting out.

“I want to do it.”

Five surprised faces turned to Clarke.

“SHE HAS SPOKEN!” Jasper announced dramatically. Clarke laughed.

“Well,” Miller says. “I guess we have no choice. LETS DO THIS!”

This time everyone laughed.

****

“Wait, are you serious? 12 times?”

Clarke had been apprehensive at first, but she was having the time of her life. So far she had learned some very interesting trivia about the group, including: The time Finn spends on his hair per day (50 minutes), what guy in the group Miller found most attractive (Monty, obviously), Jasper’s most embarrassing crush (His third grade teacher, Mrs. Kolear), and the amout of times Raven had gone skinny dipping (12). And that didn’t even cover the dares. Clarke, having the tolerance of an 8 year old, was now sufficiently drunk due to several of them.

“What can I say?” Raven said with a giggle. “I play truth or dare a lot.”

“A game of truth or dare is actually the first time Rae and I kissed.” Finn said, mostly to Clarke, the rest of the group having been there to experience it. The circle groaned at the memory. There had been a lot of sexual tension released that day.

“Speaking of kissing,” Jasper practically shouted to get everyone’s attention. Once everyone’s eyes were focused on him, he continued. “I notice Clarke has had almost no questions…” Jasper smiled a smile full of evilness and alcohol, knotting his fingers together. “What says we learn a little about Clarke’s love life?”

The group gave a simultaneous drunken cheer. Clarke’s cheeks felt warm, whether it was from the alcohol or from the attention, she wasn’t sure.

“Okay?” She said unsurely, not trusting herself in this drunken state.

“Clarke, truth or dare?” Raven said quickly, with a slightly delirious look on her delicate face.

 “Truth!” Clarke shouted, then paused for a second. “Wait what was the question?”

“You guys,” Monty interrupted, always the voice of reason. “Clarke is clearly not up to answering any questions, do we really want to do this?”

“Drunk people are the bomb, Monty!” Jasper shouted, much louder than necessary, seeing as Monty was literally centimeters from him.

Monty surveyed his friends with apprehension, taking in Miller who was literally laying on top of Finn, and Raven who was pretending to read a book upside down. He sighed, as he realized he was pretty much the only person not drunk.

“What the hell, guys, learn from your own mistakes.”

***

Bellamy stretched out on his bed lazily. It was only eight but he was seriously considering going to bed, having nothing better to do. Rolling over, he hit the phone that Octavia had given him with his foot, knocking it off the bed and hitting a few buttons in the process.

“Hello, this is Clarke Griffin.”

Bellamy sat up rapidly, looking with horror at the phone that now laid on his rug.

“This is my voicemail, so my phone is probably dead.”

Bellamy relaxed, relieved that Clarke hadn’t answered, not even wanting to consider that conversation.

“Leave a message pleas-”

Bellamy ended the call. Clarke was the past, and he needed to think about his future. More importantly, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peaks out from behind her wall of shame* ..Hey guys! Erm.. Long time no see huh? Look, I am so sorry. This has been the most hectic holiday season pretty much ever. So this late update is pretty much due to a combination of laziness and lack of time. It is slightly longer than normal, to make up for it, but I promise to try harder.
> 
> In other news, if you're still noticing frequent grammar mistakes and other editing errors, that would be due to the fact that I /still/ don't have a beta. I have messaged some people and am waiting for them to get back, but I figured that you would prefer this now. I actually planned to post it on Christmas, but, again, was super busy.
> 
> Concerning the story, okay so y'know how I said that Clarke was in eighth grade? Well, concerning ages with Bellamy that worked out, but I am now slightly concerned, because in my head, Clarke is obviously a little older than that, so.... Not that eight graders, don't drink, trust me, I attended my fair share of parties in eight grade and alcohol was normally present, but I figure that this group of people wouldn't be likely to participate in stuff like that until at least ninth grade. (I feel like every one matures a lot more in ninth grade) So imagine them however you'd like, but just thought I'd let you know some of my thoughts. OFFICIALLY, I AM CHANGING CLARKE'S GRADE TO NINTH. I'm to lazy to figure out her age at that time, but just assume 14 or 15. Sorry for all the confusion.
> 
> So this chapter is one of my favorites, I personally feel as though my writing is improving (Although it may just be that I care more now than during chapter one.) but if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment them or email me at 100delinquents@gmail.com. Just keep in mind that I don't take criticism well, so try and sugar coat it :)
> 
> Also feel free to comment or email me at the above address if you'd like to know why a certain character did something, or want to discuss the 100, or if you'd just like to talk! :D
> 
> Thank you for staying with me, I love you all, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave kudos, or comments, or whatever! I can also be reached on tumblr [here](http://clark-griffin.tumblr.com/). Just to let you know, I write relatively short chapters, but I'll update often to make up for it! :D


End file.
